The present invention relates to a noise reduction technique in an imaging system utilizing an imaging element such as a CCD (charge coupled device) and more specifically to a technique for reducing noise generated by transmission of digital image data with a code conversion system, for example a technique which can effectively be adapted to an electronic still camera (a so-called digital camera) and a video camera.
As shown in FIG. 10, there is provided an imaging system such as an electronic still camera or a video camera in which an analog video signal outputted from a CCD 10 is converted into a digital signal in an LSI (large scale semiconductor integrated circuit) for AD conversion 20, this video signal is processed in a DSP (digital signal processor) 30 and the signal is then displayed on a display 80. The CCD 10 and DSP 30 are also packed respectively in a semiconductor integrated circuit like the LSI for AD conversion 20, and these semiconductor integrated circuits are mounted on a printed wiring substrate 100 to form an imaging system.